


Happy Halloween

by Munchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alright people let's get into the Halloween Spirit, But I swear it's really just a bunch of fluff, Costumes, Cute Sappy Romance, Fluff, Halloween, It's cavity inducing, M/M, Post-Recall, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, SO MUCH FLUFF, There's like .0002 seconds of angst, Tracer says so, Written out of frustration because Jesse Didn't get a Halloween skin, like how dare you Blizzard you tease, like if you squint and turn your head it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: “Now you’re just butterin’ me up.” Jesse chuckled again before facing Jack fully and bringing his hands up to gently lay them on Jacks leather clad biceps. Jack still wore his ridiculous costume, but damn if Jesse didn’t like the way leather looked on the man. “But, if ya think I’m gonna start complimentin' your terrible costume, though, you’re barking up the wrong tree there, Evel Knievel.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Long time no see! 
> 
> So I've been writing some Overwatch stuff for a while now, but I finally decided to post this oneshot after the Halloween Event started. I'm a bit upset that Blizzard didn't give Jesse a skin after they teased a Vanhelsing costume in the Junkenstein comic. So this is my way of making myself feel better, by writing really fluffy fluff Mc76, my otp.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Damn it! I was so close…” Jesse pouted indignantly. He crossed his arms and Jack couldn’t help but think that he looked more like a child then the 29 year old Blackwatch agent.

 

Jack chuckled, “If it’s any consolation, I thought your costume looked pretty damn good.” Jack eyed the Van Helsing outfit with admiration. Jesse did his research and pulled all the stops to make his costume look amazing. It was certainly better than his Daredevil costume (which he bought instead of made -he had just been too busy-).  But it wasn’t good enough to win the costume contest it seemed. The combined efforts of Gabe’s sewing skills and his need to show off proved to be just too damn good.

 

Really, though, who could beat the headless horsemen look?

 

Jesse now sat on Jack’s couch, still pouting like a kid, and still dressed in his Van Helsing costume. The replica crossbow left idle on the coffee table next to a mug of cider that Jack prepared for him. “He’s such a show off! He said he didn’t even _want_ to come to the party, said he had better things to do. Then shows up outta the blue and steals _my_ prize!” He glared at the floor and frowned. At least he stopped pouting.

 

“You have to admit, Gabe’s costume was pretty good.” Jack was rewarded with the most betrayed look he’d ever seen on any human being.

 

“Jack! How could you!” Jesse stood up, mocking a hurt expression. “What kinda boyfriend are ya?! You’re supposed ta take _my_ side!” Jesse’s accent only deepened the more he feigned his grief.

 

Jack outright laughed. “I’m sorry, Hun.” He stood up and hugged the man close, brushing his nose against Jesse’s bearded cheek (which he grew out and trimmed for the costume). It earned him a soft chuckle after a few moments of holding his monster hunter by the hips. “You’re right, you should have won. Gabe’s costume was a sewing disaster, and you should have won that tacky little, stuffed pumpkin.” He paused, “You also told a better story too.”

 

“ _Now_ you’re just butterin’ me up.” Jesse chuckled again before facing Jack fully and bringing his hands up to gently lay them on Jacks leather clad biceps. Jack still wore his ridiculous costume, but _damn_ if Jesse didn’t like the way leather looked on the man. “But, if ya think I’m gonna start complimentin' your terrible costume, though, you’re barking up the wrong tree there, Evel Knievel.”

 

Jack softly gasped and brushed his forehead against Jesse’s, “How rude. I guess you’ll just have to settle for second prize in the Official Jack Morrison Costume Contest.”

 

“Oh? And when was that held?”

 

“Just now.” Jack nuzzled against Jesse’s nose and watched him blush up close. Jesse’s tan skin turning a beautiful shade of red as he smiled. “And I’m sorry to say, but you won’t be taking home first prize.”

 

“Uh huh…” Jesse squeezed Jack’s arms, feeling the muscles underneath. “What about second prize then. You said I won that.” Jesse looked up into blue eyes.

 

Jack kissed him gently, lips brushing softly before pulling back and moving to his cheek, then his nose, and then all around his face. Jesse started laughing and moved his face around. He felt like a like a kid with his first crush.

 

“Jack, stop!” He laughed.

 

“Nope, you have to collect your prize,” Jack said, leaving a trail from Jesse’s temple to his chin. “It’s mandatory.”

 

“Is that so.” Jesse quickly placed his hands on Jack’s cheeks, his thumbs stroking the stubbled face. Jack looked at him and smiled, a loving look to his eyes. Jesse wondered idly if he would ever stop feeling the stutter in his heart every time Jack gave him that look.

 

Jesse kissed him fully, parting his lips against Jack’s. It was returned with enthusiasm as Jack squeezed his hips gently.

 

When Jesse pulled back and admired the flush spread along Jack’s face, he said, “Happy Halloween, Jack.”

 

“Happy Halloween, Jesse.” Jack returned with a gentle smile.

 

* * *

 

76 roamed the halls of Gibraltar, staring at the random assortments of candy dishes and paper decorations. He had to admit, the kids were right, putting up Halloween decorations was really brightening up the mood.

 

Hana, Lena, and Lucio were still busy planting more decorations and snacks across the old base. They had insisted on holding a Halloween party after hearing Junkrat ask them what the holiday even was one morning. Attendance was, apparently, going to be mandatory.

 

When he entered Winston’s little domain, he chuckled brightly. Paper chains littered the railings and ceilings, while fake cobwebs and pumpkins were strewed about around tabletops and counters. Winston looked particularly miffed about his lab being commandeered as the ape avoided being covered in black and orange glitter by Lena.

 

“Lena, no! I just got my old astronaut suit fixed up just for this…” Winston waved his hand about, “get together. I’m even letting you use my lab. _Please_ , no glitter!”

 

“Awww, come on big guy! Get into the spirit, yeah?” Lena giggled, as she tried to sprinkle more glitter around the room. The long scarf from her “turn of the century” aviator costume trailed behind her as she blinked across the room, placing more and more decorations about. Winston sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way he could stop her.

 

“Well, I’ll be! You kids sure know how to bring on the holiday cheer.” McCree whistled behind 76. He turned just in time to see McCree get a sprinkling of glitter from Lena.

 

“Of course, Jesse! This’ll be Jamie and Hog’s first Halloween ever! We have to make it special!” She smiled brightly before dashing off again.

 

76 eyed McCree up and down, noting how he wasn’t wearing his costume yet. McCree gave him a look as they made eye contact. The two had been awkward after 76 revealed that he was, in fact, Jack Morrison. McCree didn’t take to Jack faking his death very well (which 76 wouldn’t blame him for), and they’d been walking on eggshells around each other since. Though they had been trying to ease their way into talking about what happened, it was still going to take a while (no matter how often everyone else seemed to get themselves involved in bringing the two together).

 

“Where’s your costume?” 76 asked. McCree looked down at himself quickly before meeting 76’s gaze again.

 

“Ain’t got one. Have ta spend my money wisely these days.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 76 wondered when he’d see it again. “But enough about me, look at _you!_ Thought I’d never see the day you’d actually put effort into your outfit.” McCree crossed his arms and chuckled.

 

76 tried not to rub at his forehead, so as not to smear the white makeup all over his face. “Heh, what can I say? I had time on my hands for once.” his eyes outlined in black smudges to give him a hallowed look. His red leather jacket was a little too small for him, but he couldn’t be choosy at of late. The small town across the bay were already keeping their little base secret enough, didn’t need to start nipping at the hand that fed them... literally.

 

“Still looks shitty,” McCree smirked. 76 feigned a glare before he smiled too a moment later.

 

“Why not help me out then, Cowboy. Who knows, I might just get second place with how good your costumes are.”

 

 There was a pause for a moment too long where 76 thought he may have said the wrong thing… again. He almost began to panic until McCree gasped dramatically.

 

“How dare you, sir! I’ll have you know, that tacky little, stuffed pumpkin was stolen right under my feet!” McCree threw his hand over his chest plate for emphasis.

 

76 chuckled a little out of relief, “I believe you.”

 

McCree smiled and 76 thought he saw a hint of what they had before in that moment. “Come on, old man. Let’s get you set up with somethin’ a little more spooky, huh?” McCree started for the door, 76 following in step beside him.

 

Once the two were outside and heading towards the barracks, McCree nudges 76’s arm. “Hey…”

 

“Yeah?” 76 suddenly felt like a teenager with his first sweetheart.

 

“Happy Halloween, Jack,” McCree said, glancing at him.

 

“Happy Halloween, Jesse.” He smiled, hoping it would make McCree’s chest flutter like he told him it did all those years ago.

 


End file.
